twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Breaking Dawn Quotes!
It seemed oddly inevitable, though, facing death again. Like I really was marked for disaster. I’d escaped time and time again, but it kept coming back for me. (pg.1-Bella Swan) When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options. How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one? If your life was all you had to give your beloved, how could you not give it? If it was someone you truly loved? (pg.2-Bella Swan) No one is staring at you, I promised myself. No one is staring at you. No one is staring at you. (pg. 3-Bella Swan) It wasn’t bright out – a typical drizzly day in Forks, Washington – but I still felt like a spotlight was trained on me, drawing attention to the delicate ring on my left hand. (pg.5-Bella Swan) It was stupid to be self-conscious, and I knew that. Besides my dad and mom, did it really matter what people were saying about my engagement? About my new car? About my mysterious acceptance into an Ivy League college? About the shiny black credit card that felt red-hot in my back pocket right now? (pg.5-Bella Swan) On one hand, I had been raised to cringe at the very thought of poofy white dresses and bouquets. But more than that, I just couldn’t reconcile a staid, respectable, dull concept like husband with my concept of Edward. (pg. 6-Bella Swan) Like always, as soon as I started thinking about Edward I was caught up in a dizzy spin of fantasies. (pg.6-Bella Swan) Edward swore it was only to be expected; my truck had lived a long, full life and then expired of natural causes. (pg.7-Bella Swan) But even in my darkest imaginings I had not foreseen that he would get me twocars. The “before” car and the “after” car, he’d explained when I’d flipped out. (pg.8-Bella Swan) Or maybe, just maybe, a small voice whispered in my head, it’s not a joke, silly. Maybe he’s really that worried about you. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s gone a little overboard trying to protect you. (pg.8-Bella Swan) No matter how many times I drove down the familiar road home, I still couldn’t make the rain-faded flyers fade into the background. (pg.9-Bella Swan) My best friend. My Jacob. (pg.9-Bella Swan) Virtual indestructibility was just one of the many perks I was looking forward to. The best parts about being a Cullen were not expensive cars and impressive credit cards. (pg.9-Bella Swan) The phrase “bite my head off” was not entirely a figure of speech when it came to Leah. (pg.11-Bella Swan) I’m no Alice – you’re just predictable. (pg.11-Bella Swan) My poor dad had so much to deal with right now. Jacob-the-runaway was justone of the straws on his overburdened back. (pg.12-Bella Swan) The friendship that had sprung up between Edward and Seth was something that still boggled my mind. It was proof, though, that things didn’t have to be this way. That vampires and werewolves could get along just fine, thank you very much, if they were of a mind to. (pg. 12-Bella Swan) Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you’re not confessing to a murder here. (pg.13 – Edward Cullen) “Calm down, Bella,” Edward whispered, listening to the acceleration of my heart. (pg.13-Bella Swan) Edward grimaced, and I knew it was in objection to the word okay. He probably would have used something more like wonderful or perfect or glorious. (pg.14-Bella Swan) We’re getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and – by some miracle – she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing? (pg.15-Edward Cullen) I’m one hundred percent sure about Edward. (pg.16-Bella Swan) He wasn’t exaggerating; they’d been big on old-fashioned morals during World War I. (pg.16-Bella Swan) Charlie’s mouth twisted to the side. Looking for an angle to argue from. But what could he say? I’d prefer you live in sin first? He was a dad; his hands were tied. (pg.17-Bella Swan) The ultimate doom: telling Renée. Early marriage was higher up on her blacklist than boiling live puppies. (pg.17-Bella Swan) You’re exactly like Charlie. Once you make up your mind, there is no reasoning with you. Of course, exactly like Charlie, you stick by your decisions, too. (pg.18-Renée Dwyer) You’re not making my mistakes, Bella. You sound like you’re scared silly, and I’m guessing it’s because you’re afraid of me. (pg.18-Renée Dwyer) I’m having an out-of-body experience right now. (pg.19-Bella Swan) No one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot. (pg.20-Alice Cullen) Go to your happy place, Bella. It won’t take long. (pg.21-Alice Cullen) You’d think I was shoving bamboo splinters under your nails. (pg.21-Alice Cullen) There was only one human experience I worried about missing. Of course it would be the one he wished I would forget completely. (pg.22-Bella Swan) I was with Edward in my happy place. (pg.22-Bella Swan) Sometimes it was so easy to forget that I was kissing a vampire. (pg.23-Bella Swan) I opened my eyes and found his open, too, staring at my face. It made no sense when he looked at me that way. Like I was the prize rather than the outrageously lucky winner. (pg.24-Bella Swan) It seemed silly that this fact – the existence of his soul – had ever been in question, even if he was a vampire. He had the most beautiful soul, more beautiful than his brilliant mind or his incomparable face or his glorious body. (pg.24-Bella Swan) Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn’t be more eager to have mine behind me. So there’s really no point. ( pg.24-Edward Cullen) We were curled up on my small bed, intertwined as much as it was possible, considering the thick afghan I was swathed in like a cocoon. I hated the necessity of the blanket, but it sort of ruined the romance when my teeth started chattering. (pg.25-Bella Swan) He started to pull away – that was his automatic response whenever he decided things had gone too far, his reflex reaction whenever he most wanted to keep going. Edward had spent most of his life rejecting any kind of physical gratification. I knew it was terrifying to him trying to change those habits now. (pg.25-Bella Swan) Practice makes perfect. (pg.25-Bella Swan) But this is the dress rehearsal, and we’ve only practiced certain scenes. It’s no time for playing it safe. (p.26-Bella Swan) How different it would be when he didn’t need to worry about me anymore. What would he do with all his free time? He’d have to get a new hobby. (pg.26-Bella Swan) I’m sure about you. The rest I can live through. (pg.27-Bella Swan) I’ll miss my friends, too. Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on? (pg.27-Bella Swan) Edward, we’ve been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me. (pg.27-Bella Swan) It’s not right! I don’t want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don’t want to steal your future. (pg.28-Edward Cullen) I’ve been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. (pg.28-Edward Cullen) Oh, for the love of all that’s holy! (pg.28-Edward Cullen) I clutched him closer for one second and then released him. I didn’t have a prayer of winning a tug-of-war with Emmett. (pg.28-Bella Swan) If you don’t send Edward out, we’re coming in after him! (pg.29-Emmett Cullen) He vanished – launching himself out my window too swiftly for my eyes to follow. Outside, there was a muted thud, and I heard Emmett curse. (pg.29-Bella Swan) Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You’re not taking him to a strip club, are you? (pg.30-Bella Swan) My last night as Isabella Swan. Tomorrow night, I would be Bella Cullen. Though the whole marriage ordeal was a thorn in my side, I had to admit that I liked the sound of that. (pg.30-Bella Swan) I’ve only allotted so much time to make you stunning, Bella – you might have taken better care of my raw material. (pg.40-Bella Swan) No one expects me to be stunning. I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say ‘I do’ at the right part, and then Edward will make his escape. (pg.40-Bella Swan) You’ll be my sister officially in ten short hours… it’s about time you get over this aversion to new clothes. (pg.40-Alice Cullen) No one will dare to call you plain when I’m through with you. (pg.42-Alice Cullen) Deep breaths, Bella. And try to lower your heart rate. You’re going to sweat off your new face. (p.43-Alice Cullen) I was afraid to look in the mirror – afraid the image of myself in the wedding dress would send me over the edge into a full-scale panic attack. (pg.44-Bella Swan) Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there. (pg.47-Alice Cullen) Bells, we’re up to bat. (pg.47-Charlie Swan) I should have realized that having Alice as my only bridesmaid was a mistake. I would look that much more uncoordinated coming behind her. (pg.47-Bella Swan) Don’t let me fall, Dad. (pg.48-Bella Swan) All I really saw was Edward’s face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His eyes were a buttery, burning gold; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation. (pg.48-Bella Swan) Charlie took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward’s. I touched the cool miracle of his skin, and I was home. (pg.49-Bella Swan) In that moment, as the minister said his part, my world, which had been upside down for so long now, seemed to settle into its proper position. I saw just how silly I’d been for fearing this – as if it were an unwanted birthday gift or an embarrassing exhibition, like the prom. I looked into Edward’s shining, triumphant eyes and knew that I was winning, too. Because nothing else mattered but that I could stay with him. (pg.49-Bella Cullen) I tried to comprehend, through the film of tears blinding me, the surreal fact that this amazing person was mine. (pg.50-Bella Cullen) One scorching hug stood out from all the others –Seth Clearwater had braved the throng of vampires to stand in for my lost werewolf friend. (pg.50-Bella Cullen) Ah, Edward. I’ve missed you. (pg.54-Tanya) Let me introduce you to my wife. (pg.54-Edward Cullen) We’ll get to know each other later. We’ll have eons of time for that! (pg.55-Tanya) We took turns shoving cake in each others faces; Edward manfully swallowed his portion as I watched in disbelief. I threw my bouquet with atypical skill, right into Angela’s surprised hands. Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter at my blush while Edward removed my borrowed garter – which I’d shimmied down nearly to my ankle –very carefully with his teeth. With a quick wink at me, he shot it straight into Mike Newton’s face. (pg.55-Bella Cullen) Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen? (pg.55-Edward Cullen) It wasn’t nearly as easy to dance with Charlie. He was no better at it than I was, so we moved safely from side to side in a tiny square formation. Edward and Esme spun around us like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. (pg.56-Bella Cullen) I feel just horrible, leaving you to cook for yourself – it’s practically criminal negligence. You could arrest me. (pg.56-Bella Cullen) Kind is my middle name. (pg.58-Jacob Black) Can I cut in? (pg.58-Jacob Black) Yeah – the party can start. The best man finally made it. (pg.58-Jacob Black) I’m glad I came. I didn’t think I would be. But it’s good to see you… one more time. Not as sad as I’d thought it would be. (pg.59-Jacob Black) I’d never done anything good enough to deserve a friend like Jacob. (pg.60-Bella Cullen) I’m out of practice with the whole human thing. (pg.60-Jacob black) I tell you, if I could get rid of the voices in my head, being a wolf would be about perfect. (pg.61-Jacob Black) I’m just here to be your friend. Your best friend, one last time. (pg.62-Jacob Black) Alice is an unstoppable force of nature. (pg.63-Bella Cullen) You’d think I’d be used to telling you goodbye by now. (pg.63-Jacob black) That’s my girl. (pg.64-Jacob Black) My relationship with Jacob used to be so easy. Natural as breathing. But since Edward had come back into my life, it was a constant strain. Because – in Jacob’s eyes – by choosing Edward, I was choosing a fate that was worse than death, or at least equivalent to it. (pg.64-Bella Cullen) The darkness was suddenly very crowded. (pg.66-Bella Cullen) You’ll hurt her. Let her go. (pg.66-Seth Clearwater) I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you myself! I’ll do it now! (pg.67-Jacob Black) My insides were chaotic with panic and grief, but that didn’t matter – only the outside mattered right now. Putting on a good show was something I knew I had to master. (pg.68-Bella Cullen) I’d been so glad to see Jacob here. I knew the sacrifice it had taken him. And then I’d ruined it, turned his gift into a disaster. I should be quarantined. (pg.68-Bella Cullen) You and me. That’s the only thing that matters. The only thing you’re allowed to think about now. Do you hear me? (pg.69-Bella Cullen) Edward, I’m not afraid. (pg.69-Bella Cullen) By the way, I love you. (pg.69-Bella Cullen) You’re monopolizing the bride. Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush. (pg.69-Emmett Cullen) Do you want to miss your plane? I’m sure you’ll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight. (pg.70-Alice Cullen) Go away, Alice. (pg.70-Edward Cullen) I’ll tell her where you’re taking her, Edward. So help me, I will. (pg.71-Alice Cullen) You’re awfully small to be so hugely irritating. (pg.71-Edward Cullen) You’re the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world. (pg.71-Bella Cullen) I love you forever, Dad. Don’t forget that. (pg.73-Bella Cullen) Who gives an island as a gift? I frowned. I hadn’t realized Edward’s extreme generosity was a learned behavior. (pg.78-Bella Cullen) I’m nothing if not thorough. (pg.78-Edward Cullen) He didn’t ask what I was thinking, which was out of character for him. I guessed that meant that he was just as nervous as I suddenly was. (pg.79-Bella Cullen) I’m sure you’d like a human minute or two… It was a long journey. (pg.81-Edward Cullen) Don’t take too long, Mrs. Cullen. (pg.81-Edward Cullen) Did my skin burst into flames? I had to look down to check. Nope, nothing was burning. At least, not visibly. (pg.81-Bella Cullen) I didn’t know how or when, but someday, Alice was going to pay for this. (pg.81-Bella Cullen) I wouldn’t use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison. (pg.85-Edward Cullen) Don’t be afraid. We belong together. (pg.85-Bella Cullen) His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. (pg.85-Bella Cullen ) I would have been happy to lie here forever, to never disturb this moment, but my body had other ideas. I laughed at my impatient stomach. It seemed sort of prosaic to be hungry after all that had passed last night. Like being brought back down to earth from some great height. (pg.86-Bella Cullen) My first instinct, the product of a lifetime of insecurities, was to wonder what I had done wrong. (pg.87-Bella Cullen) Fire and ice, somehow existing together without destroying each other. More proof that I belonged with him. (pg.87-Bella Cullen) Stop acting like I’m not a monster for having agreed to this. (pg.88-Edward Cullen) Why am I covered in feathers? (pg.89-Bella Cullen) You… bit a pillow? Why? (pg.89-Bella Cullen) Do not say the word fine. If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine. (pg.90-Edward Cullen) Ugh! Why can’t you just read my mind already? It’s so inconvenient to be a mental mute! (pg.90-Bella Cullen) I was perfectly happy. Totally and completely blissed out. Now – well, I’m sort of pissed actually. (pg.91-Bella Cullen) That. That right there is why I’m angry. You are killing my buzz, Edward. (pg.91-Bella Cullen) Did you expect this, Bella? Were you anticipating that I would hurt you? Were you thinking it would be worse? Do you consider the experiment a success because you can walk away from it? No broken bones – that equals a victory? (pg.92-Edward Cullen) With our rarely changing temperaments, strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways. But he said I did not need to worry about that part – you had already altered me so completely. ( pg.93-Edward Cullen) I can’t ignore the evidence, Bella. Or your history of trying to let me off the hook when I make mistakes. (pg.94-Edward Cullen) We’re just lucky it was the pillows and not you. ( pg.95-Edward Cullen) Do I look that hideous? (pg.95-Bella Cullen) How did you keep from laughing at this? I look ridiculous. (pg.96-Bella Cullen) I will not make love with you until you’ve been changed. I will never hurt you again. (pg.98-Edward Cullen) I will not make any deals with you. (pg.101-Edward Cullen) I gritted my teeth for a second, fighting a smile. If there was one thing he couldn’t resist, it was an opportunity to give me something. (pg.102-Bella Cullen) Why are you doing this to me? (pg.102-Edward Cullen) You are making me insane, Bella. (pg.103-Edward Cullen) He kissed me back, but not in a way that made me think I was winning. It was more like he was being careful not to hurt my feelings; he was completely, maddeningly in control of himself. (pg.103-Bella Cullen) You are so human, Bella. Ruled by your hormones. (pg.103-Edward Cullen) You haven’t said a word in your sleep since we got here. If it weren’t for the snoring, I’d worry you were slipping into a coma. (pg.104-Edward Cullen) In this dream that was both new and old, I simply had to protect the unknown child. There was no other option. At the same time, I knew that I would fail. (pg.105-Bella Cullen) Do you want me to sing to you? I’ll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away. (pg.105-Edward Cullen) It wasn’t desire at all – it was need, acute to the point of pain. (pg.107-Bella Cullen) I couldn’t tell if he was moved by the tears trembling in my voice, or if he was unprepared to deal with the suddenness of my attack, or if his need was simply as unbearable in that moment as my own. But whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan. (pg.107-Bella Cullen) I was afraid to admit I was awake and face his anger – no matter whom it was directed at today. ( pg.108-Bella Cullen) How much trouble am I in? (pg.108-Bella Cullen) The pillows all appear to have survived. (pg.109-Bella Cullen) You seem to be extraordinarily unobservant when your attention is otherwise involved. (pg.109-Edward Cullen) You look so guilty – like you’ve committed a crime. (pg.110-Edward Cullen) So you seduced your all-too-willing husband. That’s not a capital offense. (pg.110-Edward Cullen) I told you that it was all about practice. (pg.110-Bella Cullen) Breakfast time for the human? (pg.110-Edward Cullen) If I don’t have a better sense of equilibrium in my next life, I’m demanding a refund. (pg.110-Bella Cullen) I don’t spend my free time plotting like some people do. What can we do to wear Bella out today? (p.111-Bella Cullen) Sex was the key all along? Why didn’t I think of that? I could have saved myself a lot of arguments. (pg.111-Bella Cullen) You are so human. (pg.111-Edward Cullen) Real estate is a good investment. (pg.112-Edward Cullen) Beautiful women only? Well, that was kind of flattering. (pg.114-Bella Cullen) Yes, I’m sure a movie will convince her that you’re human. ( pg.114-Bella Cullen) Very honeymoonish. ( pg.115-Edward Cullen) I don’t know… I’ve already mangled the headboard in the other room beyond repair – maybe if we limit the destruction to one area of the house, Esme might invite us back someday. (pg.115-Edward Cullen) I think it might be safer if it’s premeditated, rather than if I wait for you to assault me again. (pg.116-Edward Cullen) I had another idea for burning calories. (pg.117-Bella Cullen) We seemed to exist outside of time here, just drifting along in a perfect state. (pg.119-Bella Cullen) Bella! I’m losing my mind over here. (pg.123-Edward Cullen) Are you trying to pass this illness off as PMS? (pg.123-Edward Cullen) The phone kept ringing. I wished Edward would answer it – I was having a moment. Possibly the biggest of my life. (pg.127-Bella Cullen) I’m a little worried about Edward… Can vampires go into shock? (pg.129-Bella Cullen) I would wait somewhere else for his mood to pass. I couldn’t talk to this icy, focused Edward who honestly frightened me a little. (pg.131-Bella Cullen) Surprising, absolutely. Astonishing, even. But wrong? No. So why was Edward so furious? He was the one who had actually wished out loud for a shotgun wedding. (pg.131-Bella Cullen) This child, Edward’s child, was a whole different story. I wanted him like I wanted air to breathe. Not a choice – a necessity. (pg.132-Bella Cullen) We’re going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don’t be scared. I won’t let it hurt you. (pg.133-Edward Cullen) I wished I could speak Portuguese, or that my Spanish was less rudimentary, so that I could try to thank this woman who had dared to anger a vampire just to check on me. (pg.134-Bella Cullen) As if I could discount something because it was a legend. My life was circled by legend on every side. They were all true. (pg.137-Bella Cullen) Life sucks, and then you die. Yeah, I should be so lucky. (pg.143-Jacob Black) Jeez, Paul, don’t you freaking have a home of your own? (pg.145-Jacob Black) Bring it, kid. I don’t need Rachel to protect me. (pg.146-Paul) You broke my nose, idiot. (pg.146-Paul) Wow, I bet Leah’s really going to love to hear that you want to spend some quality time with her. It’ll just warm the cockles of her heart. (pg.146-Jacob Black) All this mandatory love-at-first-sight was completely sickening! (pg.147-Jake Black) I wondered – would a bullet through my temple actually kill me or just leave a really big mess for me to clean up? ( pg.148-Jacob Black) Right now, I wouldn’t mind dismantling a haystack. At least that would give me something to do. (pg.150-Jake Black) Bella was either coming back one of them, or not coming back. Either way, a human life had been lost. And that meant game on. (pg.150-Jacob Black) Five bucks on the baby girl. ( pg.152-Jacob Black) You missed the party. Princess theme. She made me wear a crown, and then Emily suggested they all try out her new play (p.152-Quil Ateara) It was hard being around imprinted people. No matter what stage they were in – about to tie the knot like Sam or just a much-abused nanny like Quil – the peace and certainty they always radiated was downright puke-inducing. (pg.153-Jacob Black) Sometimes I thought it might be fun to enter a race – you know, like the Olympic trials or something. It would be cool to watch the expressions on those star athlete’s faces when I blew by them. Only I was pretty sure the testing they did to make sure you weren’t on steroids would probably turn up some really freaky crap in my blood. ( pg.156-Jacob Black) It had been so confusing. Dying to kill him. Afraid to hurt her. My friends in the way. (pg.157-Jacob Black) I hated it when Sam laid down the law like that. I hated the feeling of having no choice. Of having to obey. (pg.157-Jacob Black) Claim this, moron. (pg.158-Leah Clearwater) I’m not afraid to die. (pg.162-Jacob Black) I honor my pack. I do what’s best for them. (Chapter 8, p.162-Sam Uley) Nope, the pack wasn’t attacking anyone today. But I was. (pg.163-Jacob Black) Huh – I wondered if Sam would consider my death provocation. Probably say I got what I deserved. Wouldn’t want to offend his bloodsucker BFFs. (p.168-Jacob Black) Ugh. Reeking vampires. (pg.169-Jacob Black) If there was such a thing as a safe vampire, it was the strangely gentle leader. (pg.170-Jacob Black) I saw her at the same moment that I caught her scent. Her warm, clean, human scent. (pg.171-Jacob Black) I knew how Bella felt about almost everything – her thoughts were so obvious; sometimes it was like they were printed on her forehead. So she didn’t have to tell me every detail of a situation for me to get it. (pg.172-Jacob Black) Edward moaned real quiet. His head slumped against Bella’s knees. She put one of her hands against his cheek. Like she was comforting him. (pg.172-Jacob Black) I didn’t want to see this, didn’t want to think about this. I didn’t want to imagine him inside her. I didn’t want to know that something I hated so much had taken root in the body I loved. (p.174-Jacob Black) I always knew he would kill her. (pg.174-Jacob Black) I didn’t want to kill girls… even vampire girls. Though I might make an exception for that blonde. (pg.175-Jacob Black) Behave. And then come back. (pg.176-Bella Cullen) I’m not ready for you to kill me yet, Jacob Black. You’ll have to have a little patience. (pg.176-Edward Cullen) Patience isn’t my specialty. (p.176-Jacob Black) For a second I was just a kid – a kid who had lived all of his life in the same tiny town. Just a child. Because I knew I would have to live a lot more, suffer a lot more, to ever understand the searing agony in Edward’s eyes. (pg.176-Jacob Black) This was the face a man would have if he were burning at the stake. ( p.177-Jacob Black) His broken helplessness irritated me. I wanted a fight, not an execution. (pg.177-Jacob Black) Jeez, she was running true to form. Of course, die for the monster spawn. It was so Bella. (pg.177-Jacob Black) Did you ever notice that she’s exactly as strong as a normal hundred-and-ten-pound human girl? How stupid are you vamps? Hold her down and knock her out with drugs. (pg.178-Jacob Black) You should have left Bella with me. (pg.178-Jacob Black) Maybe he should have thought about all this before he knocked her up with the life-sucking monster. (pg.179-Jacob Black) I didn’t realize they had a special name for what you are. (pg.179-Jacob Black) Even you, Jacob Black, cannot hate me as much as I hate myself. (pg.179-Edward Cullen) You know her, Jacob. You connect to her on a level that I don’t even understand. You are part of her, and she is part of you. (pg.180-Edward Cullen) I wondered if he was really going crazy. Could vampires lose their minds? (pg.180-Jacob Black) I don’t care about anything but keeping her alive. If it’s a child she wants, she can have it. She can have half a dozen babies. Anything she wants. She can have puppies, if that’s what it takes. (pg.180-Edward Cullen) That’s the craziest thing you’ve said yet. (pg.181-Jake Black) I couldn’t think about what he was suggesting. It was too much. Impossible. Wrong. Sick. Borrowing Bella for the weekends and then returning her Monday morning like a rental movie? SO messed up. So tempting. (pg.181-Jacob Black) Make Bella see sense? What universe do you live in? (pg.182-Jacob Black) Where is this psycho crap coming from? Are you making this up as you go? (pg.182-Jacob black) I couldn’t believe I was even thinking about this. Bella would punch me – not that I cared about that, but it would probably break her hand again. (pg.183-Jacob Black) The moment Bella’s heart stops beating, I will be begging for you to kill me. (pg.183-Edward Cullen) Over my pile of ashes. ( pg.186-Rosalie Hale) He was right – she was beating herself up about hurting his feelings. The girl was a classic martyr. She’d totally been born in the wrong century. She should have lived back when she could have gotten herself fed to some lions for a good cause. (pg.187-Jacob Black) The composure he was trying to keep up for Bella was shaky. I could see how close he was to that burning man he’d been outside. (pg.187-Jacob Black) I’m not going to lie, Bells. You’re hideous. (pg.187-Jacob Black) Did you know that ‘I told you so’has a brother, Jacob? His name is ‘Shut the hell up.’ (pg.188-Bella Cullen) I did know this – every second I spent with her was only going to add to the pain I would have to suffer later. Like a junkie with a limited supply, the day of reckoning was coming for me. The more hits I took now, the harder it would be when my supply ran out. (pg.188-Jacob black) Is dementia one of your symptoms? (pg.189-Jacob Black) I’m not saying things will work out easily, Jake. But how could I have lived through all that I’ve lived through and not believe in magic by this point? (pg.189-Bella Cullen) If she hadn’t looked so fragile I would’ve been screaming. As it was, I did growl at her. (pg.189-Jacob Black) You’re dying for nothing, Bella! Nothing! (pg.190-Jacob black) I took her face in my hand. I didn’t have to remind myself to be gentle. Everything about her screamed breakable. (pg.190-Jacob Black) Emergency vampirization. (p.191-Jacob Black) Carlisle only changed them because it was that or death. He doesn’t end lives, he saves them. (pg.191-Bella Cullen) I realized I needed her to stay alive, in some form. In any form. (p.191-Jacob Black) Oh, I hadn’t heard the great news. A bouncing baby boy, huh? Shoulda brought some blue balloons. (pg.192-Jacob Black) You’re very pessimistic, Jacob. (pg.192-Bella Cullen) Shut up, Bella. You can spout this crap to your bloodsucker, but you’re not fooling me. (pg.193-Jacob Black) There was no point. I would never be able to save her from herself. I’d never been able to do that. (pg.194-Jacob Black) Please, Jacob. You think I should kill my baby and replace it with some generic substitute? (pg.195-Bella Cullen) You don’t have to hurt him. You could make him happy again, Bella. (pg.195-Jacob Black) I told you he was going crazy. Literally, Bells. (pg.196-Jacob Black) There isn’t much you wouldn’t do for me, either, is there? I really don’t know why you bother. I don’t deserve either of you. (pg.196-Bella Cullen) I wish I could explain it to you right so that you would understand. I can’t hurt him any more than I could pick up a gun and shoot you. I love him. (pg.196-Bella Cullen) Why do you always have to love the wrong things, Bella? (pg.197-Jacob black) I could feel the addiction sucking at me, trying to keep me near her. (pg.197-Jacob Black) I’m not going to hang around and watch you die, Bella. (pg.197-Jacob Black) I almost went back. I almost turned around and fell down on my knees and started begging again. But I knew that I had to quit Bella, quit her cold turkey, before she killed me, like she was going to kill him. (pg.197-Jacob Black) You will not be cruel to him, Leah. Bella’s sacrifice is a heavy price, and we willall recognize that. It is against everything we stand for to take a human life. Making an exception to that code is a bleak thing. We will all mourn for what we do tonight. (pg.202-Sam Uley) There was fear in the pack, not so much for self but for the whole. We couldn’t imagine that we would all make it out alive tonight. Which brothers would we lose? Which minds would leave us forever? Which grieving families would we be consoling in the morning? (pg.206-Jacob black) This isn’t about them. This is about Bella. She has never been the one for you, she had never chosen you, but you continue to destroy your life for her! (pg.210-Sam Uley) Do you belong to a coven now, Jacob? (pg.211-Sam Uley) I sprinted toward the white house I still hated, leaving my home behind me. Home didn’t belong to me anymore. I’d turned my back on it. (pg.212-Jacob Black) How did everything get messed up and twisted so that I was here now, all alone, an unwilling Alpha, cut off from my brothers, choosing vampires over them? (pg.212-Jacob Black) Wait up. My legs aren’t as long as yours. (pg.213-Seth Clearwater) I didn’t follow you because I was after a promotion. (pg.214-Seth Clearwater) Stop being so… optimistic. It’s getting on my nerves. (pg.215-Jacob Black) You want me to be all doom and gloom, or just shut up? (pg.215-Seth Clearwater) Nobody out there. All’s quiet on the western front. (pg.218-Seth Clearwater) Wouldn’t it be just peachy if I couldn’t take care of Seth for one freaking night? What if something happened to him on my watch? Leah would shred me into kibble. (pg.219-Jacob Black) This would be a lot easier if the communication wasn’t one way. Then again, I was kinda glad I wasn’t in his head. (pg.221-Jacob Black) Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort. (pg.221-Emmett Cullen) It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? I’m joining your crappy little renegade pack. The vampires’ guard dogs. (pg.225-Leah Clearwater) Wanna race, O fearless leader? (pg.225-Leah Clearwater) Shut up, Jacob. Oops, I’m sorry – I mean, shut up, most high Alpha. (pg.226-Leah Clearwater) You think I’m just going to sit home while my little brother volunteers as a vampire chew toy? (pg.226-Leah Clearwater) Thank you, Captain Obvious. (pg.227-Leah Clearwater) What is it with you Clearwaters? Why can’t you leave me alone? (pg.228-Jacob Black) That will be my goal, then – to be less annoying than Paul. (pg.232-Leah Clearwater) Bella is already a daughter to me. A beloved daughter. (pg.234-Carlisle Cullen) I’ve seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail… there won’t be anything for me to do. (pg.235-Carlisle Cullen) Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. (pg.237-Jacob Black) Not pleasant? Gosh, that’ll be such a change. (pg.241-Bella Cullen) The girl looked like she only had hours left, and she had to be in pain, but she was making jokes. So Bella. Trying to ease the tension, make it better for everyone else. (pg.241-Jacob Black) So, who’s going to catch me a grizzly bear? ( pg.242-Bella Cullen) Well, I’m starving, so I’ll bet he is, too. Let’s go for it. My first vampire act. (pg.243-Bella Cullen) Edward stayed, holding Bella’s hand. His face was dead again. He didn’t seem to have the energy to keep up even that little hint of hope he’d had before. They stared into each other’s eyes, but not in a gooey way. It was like they were having a conversation. Kind of reminded me of Sam and Emily. (pg.244-Jacob Black) If there was a way to escape this pain, I’d take it, too. (pg.245-Jacob black) I kind of liked how, a lot of the time, she seemed to forget that I wasn’t completely human. (pg.245-Jacob Black) Don’t blame me for this one. Your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head. (pg.245-Jacob Black) You’re scared of Leah, but you’re best buds with the psychopath blonde? (pg.247-Jacob Black) She understands that you’re gonna die and she doesn’t care, s’long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal. (pg.247-Jacob Black) Stop being a jerk, Jacob. (pg.247-Bella Cullen) You say that like it’s possible. (pg.247-Jacob Black) Category:Blog posts